The Divine Tragedy
by FakeRay
Summary: He's been watched over carefully for years by the ones who love him, but now he's on his way to Beacon, which might ruin everything they have worked so hard to achieve. He still has his team, his friends, but will this be enough to keep him safe?


**This is my first fan fiction, I hope it's not too bad. **

Signal Academy

"Are you sure you have everything?" Asked a middle-aged man with light gray eyes and long worn crimson hair, reaching just below his neck. Parted on the left side with one long piece that falls over his right eye. He has a dark-red scarf with a small silver cross emblem on the center of it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a red undershirt, and long, dark-red pants. He's standing underneath a long magnificent scythe, that is framed above his desk.

"Yes, for the last time, yes." said a fairly tall, lean-built young man, with dull reddish eyes and short, spiky, black hair. Wearing a black, two tailed duster, with white trim and black boots and black trousers. The coat parting right below his neck, revealing white bandages covering his chest. The sleeves were torn off, leaving jagged cloth behind, where vibrant dark red ribbons emerge from, that spiral down both arms, revealing bits of peach skin in between the somewhat glowing cloth. All the way down to his wrist, where they drop down under the weight of a small cross.

"I made sure we took everything we had at our apartment, which wasn't much to be honest." Resting his hands on the two short black scythes that were holstered at his waist. The top back to middle of them were an inch thick and dull, used for blocking and possibly bashing. The rest of the blade started to thin from the middle all the way to the point, making a very sharp edge with a small curve that could be used to grapple on to things. The ends of the handles had inserts for a small cross like object to be placed in."The gear that we aren't carrying on us, is packed and in the loading bay to put in the airships when they arrive. Now I'm just waiting on our transport to get here and the guys to finish up their business." Dante reply.

"And what business might that be?" A little uneasiness in the older mans voice.

"Saying goodbye to the few friends they made here." he sighed, "None of them are coming with us, so they probably won't be seeing each other for a while. So I told them to take their time."

"Hmm, I see."he said with some relief.

"That being said", Dante was anxious. "Do you think we could get around to our goodbye? I know you weren't looking forward to this day, but I'll be ok, don't worry."

" No ones ever looking forward these kinds of days Dante. And I know you'll be ok, Beacon is a fine school, not nearly as good as Signal, but it'll do." Signal academy, Dante and his team had been attending there for four years now. "Plus Ozpin will be there, so if you need anything just ask him."

" Yeah, It'll be nice seeing him again." he said smiling.

" And remember, I'm o-

"Only a call away if you need me, don't talk to strangers, and be a good boy. Now, could we please just get this over with, I'm not a huge fan of goodbyes either, and my teams probably waiting on me now." some sadness in his voice.

" Fine, just promise me something Dante." the man said a bit sternly.

"What… your not gonna ask me to be safe are you? You and me both know that's not possible." said Dante with a slight grin.

" I'm not asking you to be safe, I'm asking you to be careful. Understand?" The seriousness in the mans voice echoing in the room.

" I know, I know." Dante taking a deep breath in. "Goodbye Qrow, thanks for everything."

" No thanks necessary, goodbye Dante." Qrow said, holding out his hand to shake Dante's before pulling him in for a hug. They stayed there for a little while before Dante ended it, and left the headmaster alone in his office.

Dante began his descent, down the spiral staircase, waiting for an inevitable conversation that was about to start.

" _I didn't get a goodbye."_ It spoke.

" _Did you expect one?" _Dante asked with subtle sigh.

" _Well, he's know me longer than you"_ the voice said with hint of jealousy.

"_Thats kinda one of reasons he hates you. I mean, he lost his best friend because of you."_ All the positiveness in his voice leaving with every word.

" _I suppose you're right."_ the voice said sarcastically.

"_No No, I'm right"_, another sigh leaving his mouth, "_Anyways, how much of our conversation did you listen too?" _

" _This and that, by the way, you will remember to be careful, right?"_ said the voice more seriously.

" _I've been careful all my life, I don't think going to Beacon is gonna change that."_ Dante said hoping he conversation would end soon.

" _Yeah, but you had Qrow all your life too, now you don't"_ The voice persisted.

" _I've also had you all my life and now I'll have Ozpin too. Don't forget, I still have Michael, Oriel, and Noah. And since when did you worry?"_ Dante asked curiously, turning this integration around as he continued his way down the stairs.

" _Oh yeah, them."_ The voice said with some venom. "_Anyways, I wouldn't say worry, that sounds too compassionate, I'd say I'm just concerned for your overall sanity." _

" _What sanity would that be? I had to throw it away when I took a look at this world and decided to live in it."_ Realizing this talk would only get worse.

" _You've been listening to much to Michael."_ it said with a laugh.

" _No, by realizing how my life started, ya know, parents being murdered because of you, having to share a mind and body with you. I figured that, the space I had left for sanity has been taken up by you and everything you caused."_ Dante said calmly while emphasizing every you.

" _Well, I should congratulate you, you've handled this better than most people could and have."_ Some joy in its tone. "_And I wouldn't say murdered, go with sacrificed, gives their death more meaning." _

" _Thanks, I feel SO much better now." _ Exaggerating his sarcasticness, "_But I don't need to be congratulated on how well I've handle how much you've ruined my life."_ Dante picking up speed in his walk.

" _See, thats what I'm getting at, most people couldn't endure this amount of pain and torture. Having to share your body and live with your parents mur...I mean sacrifice, for the past 18 years would and should be unbearable, you're stronger than ya think. But I guess you got that from your father, he did have to go through the same thing too."_ Dante stopped walking.

" _No, I had Qrow, Summer, and Ozpin to look after me. I'm not that strong, if it wasn't for them… I don't even know where I'd be."_ His voice getting a little quiet with the last few words.

" _And…?"_ the voice said enthusiastically.

" _And I had You."_ Dante resuming his walk.

" _Remember, I was your first friend in this world, I was also your fathers. And Qrow, Summer, and Ozpin were there to help him too. You should stop denying your similarities with him, you've already ready acknowledged how terrible your life started, one would think admitting how strong you are would be easy, a confidence booster even."_ As Dante finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

" _You know Virgil."_ Dante leaned on the wall next to him and put a hand over half his face. "_One of these days I'm gonna kill us." _He said halfheartedly.

" _I'd like to see you try, shouldn't we get going if we don't want to be late?"_ Virgil suggested.

" _Yeah, lets go find the guys, the airships should be arriving soon." _Dante said walking towards the entrance to the courtyard.

" _Ahh...the courtyard, out of the four years you've been here, you never really came here much. It's a shame, it's quite nice, fresh air, some trees, all the students frantically running around because they're late for class. We missed out." _Virgil sounding slightly distressed.

" _On what? Just cause we didn't come to the courtyard doesn't mean we didn't get plenty of fresh air and nature. I'll give you the panicked students thing, but are their troubles really that entertaining?" _ Dante asked curiously

"_Yes!"_ Virgil replied sharply.

" _Even when there so small" _Dante stressed.

" _Of course, you should find some joy in it too, it shows you're not the only one with problems." _Virgil responded jokingly.

" _Theres a cliff right over there." _Dante pointed. " _I will jump right off it."_

" _No you won't, but I'll stop, for now. Anyways, where are the degenerates?" _Virgil said somewhat interested.

" _They're not degenerates!" _Dante cried.

"_Whatever you say" _Virgil said mischievously.

Dante sighed." _They should be around here somewhere, they said they'd stay with our stuff when they said their goodbyes." _

" _And you trusted them?" _Virgil said shocked.

"_You Don't? I've been friends with them for over four years now, you really need to get over your mistrust with them. They aren't that bad, are they? You're ok with Ozpin and Summer, Qrow even hates you but you don't talk about him like that." _Dante getting worked up.

" _Yeah, well for one, your friends aren't like them, and in more ways than one and you know what I mean by that. Two, I've know Ozpin and Summer longer. And Qrow may hate me, but at least I've talked with him and we have an understanding." _Virgil replied.

"_And one of these days I'd like to know what that understanding is." _Dante wondering what went on in the private talks virgil had with his guardians, while he was possessing Dante.

"_That's between me and the old man." _Virgil retorted.

"_But I've had plenty of conversations with my friends, your so called degenerates." _Dante getting annoyed.

"_Yeah, you have, I haven't. They don't even know I exist. I mean seriously Dante, how do you not understand that, are you that oblivious." _Virgil said condescendingly.

"_Fine, but do you really have to call them degenerates?"_ pleaded Dante.

"_I'm sorry, but Summer made it clear she doesn't want me using that kind of language around you. Can you believe the bit- I mean woman...I'm joking Dante, she was fine and respectable and I wouldn't talk ill of the deceased or at least her. Anyways, it must really suck to be kept in the dark about what goes on between me and your guardians." _Virgil said provokingly.

"_I know some of what they told you, Summer doesn't want you to turn me into a miscreant. Ozpin wants you to make sure I keep up with my studies and to not slack off. And Qrow, well I don't really know what he wants you to do." _Dante sounding a bit sad.

"_Was it not obvious, he wants me to remind you to be careful." _Virgil sounding serious.

" _They want you to teach me some good morales, like any good par- guardian would." _his voice quieting near the end of his sentence.

"_Good, you're being careful." _Virgil said appreciative.

"_But is that not what they want you to do?" _Dante spoke softly, calming down.

" _Ahh Dante, there's so much you don't know, one day, one day they might decide to tell." _Virgil said slyly. "_But until then, those deals I have with them, stay between me and them." _

"_hmm," _Dante sighed. " _Why'd you even accept their demands, what was in it for you?" _

" _Dante, I understand you might be a bit nervous, going to a new school and all, but you're not too sharp today. I agreed, because they were going to make sure both of our lives easier by doing everything in their power to help you in life. They probably would have helped you anyways, but that's a story for another day. Now, I think I can hear, one of your friends, roaring nearby. There you happy." _Virgil said enthusiastically.

" _Immensely, lets go." _Dante made his way to all the noise.

Dante approached 3 figures standing next to a few bags. One in near full battle armor with a longsword at his side. He was missing a helmet, showing off his lengthy dark blue almost black mane, that covered all around his head, it looked just as well taking care of as his armor if not better. It added to his already formidable look, along with his dark sapphire chest piece, gauntlets, and leggings, all of which had a dim blue glow to it. One of the most interesting things about his armor, was the two slits on the back of his chest piece. It was a few inches wide and emitted a ghostly blue glow. There were also smaller slits emitting the same glow scattered around his armor. His sword matched his armor, along with the blue shimmer that it produced.

The second one was in a lavender black robe, with one shoulder reinforced with a strange dark metal that pulsed purple every few seconds. The same metal covered multiple spots on her body, making her very luminescent as well as offering some protection. The robe hid most of her shaded plum colored hair, but some still managed to escape from her attire. She was the tallest in the trio and had a pair of interesting gauntlets that had a dim violet glimmer to them. The gauntlets covered all the way up to her elbows, they were also made of the same puzzling metal.

The smallest one was also in robes, almost identical to the tallest one, but had no armor. His hood was down, letting loose of slightly long, almost fluorescent, snowy hair. The rest of his clothing was ivory with a black trim similar to Dante's duster. The white in his gear had a somewhat intense glare to them. He had a matching black and white staff on his back, that added to his radiance of white. The staff was nearly as long as he was but had hardly any marks or scars, showing how little combat it had seen.

The one with the longsword was waving to a few students who were walking away from them. His comrades next to him were looking in the same directions, not noticing Dante approaching.

"Bye, so long!" The brute shouted, " Make sure to send postcards when you get to Mistral, hope the road fairs you well on your way home." he whispered to his partners. " Man, am I glad they're gone, never really liked them." The brute sighing a bit but still waving.

"We were friends with them for nearly four years, and you're just now saying you didn't like them?" Said the taller one sounding slightly shocked. "Were they that bad, we could have made other friends."

"Ehh… they just rubbed me the wrong way, and what, you think we could have made other friends, most people don't really like our kind." The brute pointing to his lion mane.

"I thought they were nice." said the shortest one sheepishly, placing a hand on one of his cat ears.

"My point exactly Noah, they were totally nice and accepting, too accepting." The brute said suspiciously.

"So what, now their gone and you're gonna bitch about them." The tall one said revealing her neat, yet razor sharp teeth.

"It's what they would have wanted, Ori, it's what they would have wanted." The brute said with a serious tone.

"Michael, how exactly is that, what they would have wanted?" One hand on her face expecting a stupid response.

"Like I said before, they were too accepting, they always talked about speaking your mind, no matter how bad it is, because the truth hurts sometimes. They were fine when other people would piss all over them for their beliefs and how much they hated them for having them. People that nice usually just get walked over cause they don't have a backbone. At least I was nice enough to not say it to their face. Do you see my Orial?" Michael said proudly.

"That's not what they meant! Your point doesn't even make sense, you just don't think humans can be nice to faunus without some secret motive. And that doesn't make you any nicer." Orial was almost shouting.

"Ehh… they should have clarified, and I'm plenty nice. And know theres a few humans I can trust. Anyways to more important matters, whens our ride get here?" Michael turning around now just spotting Dante. " Oh Dante, come to grace us with your presence. See Ori, here's a guy I knows got my back." Making a grab for Dante, who stepped out of his reach with unimaginable swiftness. "I hate when you do that." Michael whispered.

"Nice to see you too Mikey, But I wouldn't be too sure I have your back after see the way you talk about your other friends, make me wonder what you say about me when I'm not here." Dante smiling.

"Don't worry, I make sure to criticize you to your face, its alot more fun. Speaking of which, what was with the whole pointing over to that cliff, you looked a bit suicidal." Michael looking a bit worried.

"That...was...uhh." Dante was speechless.

"Im just fucking with ya, it was just you having one of your moments." Michael laughing a bit.

"I don't have moments!" Dante said defensively.

"Yes you do." Noah chiming in.

"Yeah, sorry to disagree with you Dante, but sometimes you act a bit...unusual." Orial joining the fray.

"You really have a problem with denying things that you do." Michael continuing his accusation.

"_See, even they think so." Virgil said with some satisfaction._

" So I've been told." Dante grumble. " _Virgil, stay out of this." _he begged_._

"Apparently not enough." Orial stating bluntly.

Dante sighing, " Whatever, all our stuffs here right? The airships should be arriving soon."

"Yeah, we're good. Say, you don't mind me asking what you and the old man were talking about do ya?" Said Michael all sly like.

"I don't mind, but like I've said a thousand times before, you don't need to know." Dante getting annoyed.

"Oh well, worth a shot." Michael grinning.

A loud roaring broke out and the ground began to rumble. A colossal, two toned, airship descended from the heavens. The behemoth partially resembled a turtle, with its four black and white, massive, wings that kept it in the air, completely defying the laws of physics. It slowly docked itself next to the courtyard.

"What a magnificent sight." Orial said in awe.

"Are we sure that things safe." Cried Noah.

"Don't worry, think of it this way, if it crashes, then we all get to die together." Michael said cheerily.

"_Sounds like something I would say." _Said a shocked Virgil.

"_Maybe you're more like them then you think."_ Dante suggested.

"_Don't even try to compare me with them."_ Virgil a little insulted.

"_Hypocrite." _Dante retorted.

"_Rather be that, then degenerates like them." _Virgil emphasizing degenerates.

"_Whatever you say."_ Said mocking voice.

"He's joking Noah, were gonna be fine, Michael's just being an insensitive prick like usual." Orial comforting Noah.

"Guilty as charged, don't worry Noah, we'll live...hopefully." Michael he said with hands in the air and a snicker.

" Come on guys, lets get aboard, before it leaves without us." Dante rushing them to get their bags.

And with that, they left Signal, boarded the airship, and departed to beacon.

**So, what did ya think? Is there anything confusing, inconsistent, or just plain terrible. Anything that needs some clarification? Please leave a review telling me anything you liked, hated, or you think just needs some work. These reviews will make me a better writer and get you a better story. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
